


Sparks

by H00k2551



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swaggerbishie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00k2551/pseuds/H00k2551
Summary: What does electricity mean for you? For Danny it's means a lot.Please leave comments. I'd love to hear feedback.





	Sparks

It's strange to think about, how at one point in time, electricity cost me so many things in life.

Electricity used to symbolize the change from being your typical weird ass teenager with a unhealthy obsession for space -whose only problem was the school bully's breathing down his neck, and keeping his grade up, and other normal teenage anxieties- to this thing. This half ghost half human freak that tries so hard to do good and saves their small town and the world so many times they've lost count (though he’d retained his unhealthy obsession with space). Funny how the only thing it's gotten them was their own parents wanting to track them down and do torturous and horrendous experiments on them, huh?

Electricity ruined my life; at least, I thought it did then.

Now it symbolizes something completely different. Something new, something fun, something I know will be worth it. It symbolizes the way my skin tingles when we brush hands. The way he makes my heart feel like I've just been struck by lightning anytime he's in the same room. The way my skin feels _alive_ when he touches me.

I've never felt so alive in my entire life, and that’s really saying something, considering I'm technically half dead. He's taught me to love my other half and not let anyone stop me from doing what I feel is _right_ , from saving lives. He helped me rise to where I am today and I can't ever thank him enough for it. He made me realize that if my parents knew it was me, they'd never do anything they always swore they would.

The most important thing he's taught me is that people can change. He was once my worst fear, my enemy. Now, he's my soulmate, my best friend.

Electricity once meant pain and suffering- but now, it means the start of something beautiful.


End file.
